


心满意足

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	心满意足

李知勋脱掉上衣，穿着白色棉质的内衣站在床边。

“把灯关掉好不好……”

金珉奎不敢看她，慌忙的到门口把灯关掉，只有透过窗帘的微弱光线透进，稍加适应便发觉并不影响视线，甚至让整个房间的气氛变得更加暧昧氤氲。

接下来呢，金珉奎尴尬的站在另一边，不知道该怎么办。

李知勋慢慢的顺着床边躺下，手把床单拽出褶皱，呼吸和心跳因为过于安静的环境和莫名的紧张清晰可闻，她紧张的做了吞咽动作，小声的开口“你过来吧……”

金珉奎已经脱了上衣和外面的运动裤，僵硬的凑到床边，要怎么做呢，吻她吗？金珉奎回想自己做过的功课。

几天前和李知勋去看电影，散场后一起回家，爱情电影里男女主角有不少亲密戏份，两人看的尴尬又不自在，迟迟没人开口说话，快到李知勋家门口时，她才小小声的说了话。

珉奎想不想和我做。

他甚至能回忆起路灯下每一只飞蛾的路线，李知勋的声音穿过耳鼓膜直达大脑激起一阵猛烈的电流，金珉奎怀疑自己听错了，迟迟不敢开口“……你说什么？”

李知勋总是有点小脾气，咬着下嘴唇鼓了鼓腮，抬着眼直视他：“我说珉奎要不要和我做爱。”

不加修饰的话语再一次更清晰的传入金珉奎耳里，他感觉自己喉结不受控的动了动，慌忙的点了点。

“那这周末吧……”李知勋得到回复似乎才终于开始觉得害羞，转头就跑开了，留着金珉奎在原地傻笑。

于他而言，这是一件很难描述的事情，并非水到渠成的发展至此，因为算起来和李知勋相识的短短几个月至此，连手也只拉过几次，更别说是拥抱或者亲吻这样的亲密动作。李知勋的邀请很奇怪，金珉奎不太愿意去想这其中的原因，李知勋有时候会有很叛逆的想法和动作，金珉奎把这归咎于她被严格压制的做乖孩子的前十八年，但这不重要。

金珉奎不是一个能藏住事的人，但他又觉得这件事情不好告诉别人，一起训练的男生们有过性经验的不乏少数，有很多人在休息聊天时会做功勋一般的炫耀当做谈资，他不想这样，但是对于一个还没有经历过真正性爱的男孩来说，这种已经提前预告了会有所发生的事情所含期待的影响力是无法言语的。

他需要为即将到来的那一天做些准备。

常识告诉他，真正的性爱和男生们一起偷偷摸摸看的爱情动作片肯定是不一样的，但是具体如何，他又不好去问别人，能做的是打开X乎搜索“男生第一次要注意的事情”和“女生  
第一次男生要注意的事情”诸如此类的问题回复，然后暗暗记住做准备。

脸红脖子粗的去便利店却还是害羞，最终在无人贩卖机里买了避孕套和润滑油，悄悄装在书包最里兜，前一天晚上几乎完成没有睡着，翻来覆去的想要怎么去做，今天见到李知勋时两人都尴尬的没有话说，沉默的一起走着到离家很远的快捷酒店，拿身份证登记时不敢看前台的眼神，仿佛被盯着就像在被说“我知道你们要做些什么。”

太害羞了。

到目前为止。

先接吻，安抚女生的情绪。

金珉奎按照自己的野路子搜来的步骤实施。

他凑近贴上李知勋的嘴唇，温热柔软的触感让他快被幸福感冲昏，李知勋几乎在同时合上双眼，仰头去回应。

只是嘴唇的贴合，金珉奎不敢动作，突然又发觉多了湿漉漉的触感，李知勋轻轻张嘴探出舌头舔了舔两人原本严密贴合的嘴唇，被更有力度的含住然后撬开更多的出口，舌尖在金珉奎的虎牙上打旋。

金珉奎先前怕压到李知勋，撑着胳膊，此时也敢慢慢伸手去碰她。

李知勋感到金珉奎一只手抚摸到自己肩膀，微微打颤，手掌很热，却没有出汗，唇间的动作下移，金珉奎在脖颈处烙下细密而滚烫的吻。李知勋也很紧张，但随着温柔的亲吻也逐渐放松下来，不再像先前一样僵硬。文胸的肩带有被挑起的感觉，李知勋小声的提醒说“扣子在后面。”

金珉奎重新支起身子和李知勋相隔一头的距离，这个位置低头看她能看到她因为亲吻而有些发肿的嘴唇，和连着耳侧都被害羞熏红的脸。从李知勋身侧探手到背后的时候能感觉到她小幅度的挺了挺身，文胸的扣子很容易就被解开。

金珉奎近乎虔诚的捏着两边说不出叫什么的更宽的位置把文胸放在床头柜李知勋放衣服的地方。

李知勋有点羞涩的偏头看向别的地方，他也有些害羞，感觉不应该盯着胸部看，却不自觉的把目光落在那里。

李知勋胸部小而挺翘，不像是av女优那样令人咋舌的尺寸，金珉奎却下意识的觉得李知勋就是应该这样。

“别看了……”

这个环节停留了太久，李知勋知道是金珉奎盯着自己在看，紧张之余还是害羞，怯怯的开口，带着一点点撒娇意味的嗔怪。

“我可以摸你吗……”金珉奎总是觉得自己大声说话就仿佛会破坏掉当下温柔和谐的气氛，也降低些声调，紧张的呼吸都有些不顺，到李知勋支支吾吾的“嗯”出声，才呼出气。

被温热的手抚摸到自己胸部时，李知勋突然有种形容不来的异样感觉，往日自己在洗澡时会偶尔自己用手挤一挤，自己的胸部很小，游泳课时换衣服看到同班的女生丰满的胸部会暗暗的羡慕，自己却不怎么发育那里，所以也一直穿Acup的少女文胸。金珉奎是除了自己以外的第二个碰到自己胸部的人。想到这里，李知勋“哄”一下感觉自己的脸又烧了起来。

金珉奎的手划过李知勋漂亮的锁骨向下偏移，感受到绵软的触感让他瞬间血脉涌动向某个地方汇集，触及胸前那一点殷红的凸起时，金珉奎感觉到手下李知勋几乎不可见的抖了抖，而后呼吸牵扯着身体的幅度逐渐距离。

金珉奎原本是跨着腿撑着半跪在李知勋腰腹处的，李知勋被抚摸后身体酥酥麻麻发烫，小腹涌上一股难以言喻的感觉，但是抓不住一样随着进金珉奎的动作浮在空里，像被羽毛瘙痒在身上。腰间感受到滚烫火热的硬物，李知勋害羞的明了那是什么东西。

金珉奎持续着亲吻和抚摸，到自己终于也快受不了时，才又直起身子，脱掉自己的内裤，避孕套被放在轻易能够碰到的位置，金珉奎为了不露怯其实已经在家试着操作过，此时却又觉得手抖，硬着撕开有些钝的锯齿口，给自己戴上。

李知勋看到金珉奎戴套偷偷瞄了瞄那个部位，突然心里就生出点恐惧，这样的东西要怎么放进自己的身体，她又开始紧张。

金珉奎拿了润滑液坐过来，李知勋局促的躺着，一只胳膊挡在胸前。

重新开始了一个绵长的亲吻，李知勋感觉到自己的内裤被金珉奎小心的拽着边褪到大腿根，“我自己脱…”李知闷闷的摁住金珉奎的手，自己坐起来把内裤从腿上脱下来。  
“现在能做么……”

李知勋觉得金珉奎挺着那玩意儿问这话有点蠢，但是配合的点点头躺了回去。

金珉奎轻轻摁着李知勋的膝盖分开了他纤白的腿，自己跪坐在中间。

李知勋感觉到一只滚烫的手抚摸到自己私密部位，捻搓上面的阴毛。奇妙的感觉，李知勋觉得一股温热顺着什么淌出来，就仿佛生理期时那种感觉却又分明不相同。害羞的不敢抬头看，干脆由着金珉奎动作。

金珉奎也紧张的不行，摸到李知勋那里时感觉到一点滑腻的触感，伸出手指摸到更深的滚烫的地方。另一只手里拿着润滑液，实验般的倒出些在手上，顺着送到那个位置，润滑液温度到底是低于体温，金珉奎感觉李知勋一下子绷直了腰，赶忙放轻了手里的动作。手指进入紧缩的穴道，立即感受到阻力，金珉奎也开始担心，李知勋能不能能够容纳自己。

李知勋感觉到金珉奎手上的动作，头皮发麻，已经有微妙的快感冲击着自己的神经，李知勋的阴道紧紧的咬合着金珉奎的手指，送进去的润滑液随着手指的动作发出咕叽咕叽的声音，让李知勋持续着害羞的情绪，李知勋甚至觉得自己下体伴随金珉奎手上的动作开始自发的收缩。

动作持续了太久，金珉奎第三根手指也加入的时候终于忍不住，小心的拿自己的阴茎去触碰李知勋已然湿漉漉的私处。

痛，李知勋在金珉奎仅仅破开穴口刚送进去一点点是就感觉到痛感，漫长的前戏并没有让这一动作变得更舒适，李知勋难以控制的感到腮处涌上酸意，水光瞬间就占满了整个眼眶，下意识的伸手拽住了金珉奎的手腕，“金珉奎……疼……”

金珉奎刚刚使劲就感到极大的阻力，李知勋伸手拉住自己，他赶忙停止前进，冠状沟紧紧卡在穴口憋得难受，但是李知勋抖得厉害，眼泪也顺着往下淌，他又有些不忍心继续，“算了吧……”

“……没关系，”李知勋流着眼泪，鼻腔里哼哼出声说继续，已经到这一步了还能不做吗，李知勋已经来之前已经足了心理建设，没有停止的道理。

金珉奎顺着李知勋的意思继续，又怕李知勋真的觉得太痛，他伸出手把旁边的枕头拎过来塞到李知勋背后把他的位置垫高更靠近自己，颤颤巍巍的和她接吻，“别怕啊放松点……”  
李知勋手紧紧的扒着金珉奎的小臂，感受到对方适应后又慢慢的挺进了一些。

生涩，不是说两人的动作，而是金珉奎此时的感受，润滑液的作用并不能扩宽李知勋原本紧致的甬道，阴茎进入后感到紧密和吸附感和挤压感，越往深进入就感觉的越明显，前方突然感到阻力，金珉奎搂着李知勋的腰稍稍使力，立刻感到一股微妙的贯穿感，李知勋扒着自己的手也猛地使劲，整个后背都绷直，发出低低的呜咽的声音。

李知勋知道自己已经跨过了自己想要的“成长”的门槛，下体被撑的发胀和微微撕裂的感觉没有加剧，金珉奎静静的等着她适应，小心的亲吻她的嘴唇和密集的淌下眼泪的眼角。  
她伸手抱着金珉奎的脖子和他贴近，两人对视着进行亲吻，金珉奎慢慢的挺腰继续。

一次青涩的、并不算足够愉悦的性爱体验，却让害羞的男生女生以极度亲密的肉体接触再次使对方在彼此心里又走近一步。

结束后两人拥抱着躺在床上，李知勋埋头在金珉奎肩膀上，金珉奎皮肤温热，黏黏的出了汗，李知勋刘海也湿哒哒的成绺的胡乱贴在脸上。

某种意义上的凌乱不堪，某种意义上的心满意足。

———————————————————————————

就……很仓促就结束了……  
因为我实在写不下去了……太慢了……急死我了


End file.
